gaussfandomcom-20200214-history
Maven-Class Super Heavy Cruiser
Designed in 1213DE as the winning entry in a contest by Lamis Precit, the Maven-class cruiser was the first ship designed specifically for combat against extra-universal entities and factions and was designed in both Timeline C-88 and Timeline-ACP. Role and Features The ship filled a unique role of being a cruiser meant for long term independent operations and exploration without any support, but also had to work within a fleet and alongside older dominion ships. Vertical Decks The ship was constructed with vertical decks as opposed to most GDAN ships which had decks perpendicular to the direction of flight. This was done because the ship was designed to land on planets similar to a tempest-class carrier. However, in doing so, the ship would land upright on its back end rather than perpendicular to its main thruster. The ship carried a modest complement of vehicles and troops allowing it to act as a carrier. SDC The SDC or Subspace Displacement cannon was the experimental weapon that the ship was built around. In principle, the weapon could project a displacement field that would either 'arc' through subspace causing a 'detached' bubble of the displacement field to exist somewhere else in 3D space off the bow of the ship, or directly extend the displacement field while still remaining connected to the ship. The former was more complex and often took several minutes to calculate and prepare but could bypass some defensive measures and had much greater range while the latter could be activated in a much shorter timespan though still took some preparations. Due to the experimental nature of the weapon no known countermeasures existed, however, the amount of preparation and calculation required for a successful firing meant that any opposing force often had an opportunity to disable it before it could fire. Depending upon the frequency at play the displacement field could affect different energies. General-Thermal Displacement (GTD) This was the base firing mode displaced thermal energy across the width of the beam reducing the targeted area to within a thousandth of a degree of absolute zero. This mode could not travel through armor and only affected the outer hull of ships. If fired in the atmosphere it would simply ice up the weapon with frozen atmospheric gasses. This mode absorbed most forms of energy and was extremely effective against shielding systems as it absorbed energy from any form of barrier or shield and siphoned it back into the ship. If fired through subspace the temperature displacement would instead expand outwards creating a sphere of frozen matter. Inertial Displacement (ID) This firing mode locked onto a single ship or object and would rob its inertial energy, slowing it down relative to the ship and absorbing that energy as power. Current Displacement (CD) This targeting mode could be used to lock onto the power bus of an opposing ship's rector and generate displacement fields on the main power generation, effectively siphoning the entire reactor output back to the main ship. If a ship had multiple reactors they would all need to be locked onto in order to stop them. This mode required that the enemy have no interdiction active to be able to lock onto the inside of their ship. Pulsed Current Displacement (PCD) This targeting mode was the most commonly used mode. This mode did not require the use of subspace beaming nor was it hindered by most materials. In this instance, a displacement field able to permeate matter would be fired into a target effectively removing all electrical potential. This meant that all containment fields on reactors would disable and reactors would power down. All energy stored in electrical capacitors or batteries would be fully depleted, and all systems would be drained of electrical power for a few seconds causing all computer systems on a ship to need to be rebooted and all reactors to be restarted. This effect could even extend to the crew of the targeted ship or station, disrupting the electrical signals and brain activity of the crew causing irregular heartbeats, memory loss, cardiac arrest, unconsciousness or even death. However, this mode was fired for a few hundredths of a second and the weapon would need to reset after firing which could take several seconds to several minutes, with longer resets required the more energy was absorbed during the weapon's firing. Animus Displacement (AD) This targeting mode was above top secret and the equations and clearance codes needed to utilize it was only held by the most high ranking commanders. The use of this firing mode and its capacity to disable an animus pilot was a direct development of the ship's designer (and her extensive knowledge of animus technology and Iym manipulation) and the original intention behind the weapon's design is a means to disable an animus suit without having to directly battle it and thus a means to dissuade animus pilots from going rogue. This mode could, in theory, lock onto an animus field of a particular individual and siphon all potential energy, effectively reducing the targets' animus propensity to zero for as long as the weapon was locked onto them, and siphon massive amounts of energy into the ship. This would often cause the target to go unconscious instantly and sometimes result in death. The testing of this mode showed mixed results. If pilots were unprepared and did not manifest defenses they could fall instantly. Pilots who were prepared and conjured defensive probability measures could partially mitigate this effect taking a significant hit to their effective animus propensity anywhere from 25-75% lower than it would be normally and noting a number of uncomfortable effects. Charge System Given the fact that this weapon could cause massive power surges the ship was equipped with a massive bank of large gyro-cylinders roughly 25 meters in height designed to absorb and store the energy absorbed by the main weapon. This could allow the main K-A gun or Protophoton emitter to fire as many as 12 fully powered shots in rapid succession and it had a reinforced barrel and improved loading mechanism to do so. Though this power bank could be charged conventionally by the ships' reactor over the course of several minutes and be ready to use in an engagement it could also be charged almost instantly when the main gun drew in power. Allowing the Maven-class to effectively drain an enemy ship's power supply or shielding system then use that same energy to bombard the ship with high-yield weapons fire.